fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers
Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers was created on January 11, 2006, by my user account known as Yankee Blaze. This was the longest series out of all the series with 3 seasons and 130 episodes. It has been posted on FanFiction.net with 612 reviews as well as a sequel known as Rangers: Overtech Overdrive''. Series adapted from the following: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Plot: Season 1 10,000 years ago, there was a great war among us between the great Queen Mariah and Rayquaza, who was the dragon warrior to defend the planet. Mariah was sealed away in her tomb. Things were very quiet, until that day. Five teenagers who were minding their own business were recruited to the Sky Pillar, thanks to Rayquaza. Rayquaza tells them about Queen Mariah's attack on Earth. The five warriors recieve five morphers to become the Poke Rangers. However, one other person arrives to come and fight a couple episodes into the series. Plot: Season 2 After the destruction of Mariah's palace, a new force walks into take her place. His name was Dawson of the Skeleton Empire appears. The rangers notice the rough power that the king had and as a result, their zords were frozen. However, with the power of kiryoku, the Evolution Zords were made as a result. In the middle of the series, a new ranger comes to help out defeat Dawson with the help of Mariah coming back from the unknown. Plot: Season 3 Mariah and Dawson's minions destroy the Evolution Zords, the rangers meet a ninja named Nimpo who gives them the power to become ninjas. The powerful ninjas fight their apparition monsters (Youkai in Japanese) and gain a new ranger. However, this season mainly focused not also on the death of Dawson and Mariah, but the transition into Overtech Overdrive with the Overtech Crystal. Rangers *'Jack Farrell': Red Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Jack can be shown as a hot headed person. He's sometimes stubborn, but a good friend. He is strong willed, and can be intelligent but rarely thinks about what he's doing. Random. He grows into a mature person as the series continues on. Jack and Danny didn't get along, but soon began to be best friends. Pokemon: Combusken, Delibird, Electabuzz, Ivysaur, Psyduck, Magmar *'Mika Alden': Black Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Mika can be described as innocent and rather naive. She is usually very calm and hard to anger unless she eats sugar, then she's super hyper and talks a mile a minute. She's a peacemaker and extremely loyal, hates swearing and usually always thinks things through. Pokemon: Jolteon names Pepper, Rapidash named Goldstorm, Mightyena named Spot, Pideot named Tenshi, Draginair names Moonstream, and Roselia named Grace. *'Sean Fubrizzi': Blue Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Sean can be described as kind and intelligent. At first he was antisocial, only playing with his laptop, but he becomes friendly with the others as the series continues. He always helped Claydol with the system problems. Pokemon: Marshtomp, Skarmory, Growlithe, Raichu and Grumpig. *'Jenna Whitestone': Yellow Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Jenna can be described as sassy, sarcastic and friendly. She was a great basketball player and really gets along with people. Currently, she is in a relationship with a boy named Zack, who has been with her throughout the whole entire series. Pokemon: Pichu, shiny Pikachu, Manectric, Jolteon, Plusle and Minun. *'Amiizuka (Amii) Chii': Pink Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger Amii is known as Daddy's Little Girl at first. She loves to have all the money and cash in the world. She likes to show she's often superior. However, as the Pink Ranger, she had to get along with the others. However, when she met Danny, the side of selfishness began to disappear. She is the most feminine ranger in the team, beside her crazy efforts. Pokemon: Marill, Eevee, Teddiursa, Togepi, Dratini *'Daniel Dragonfly': Green Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger He appears in Episode 6. Danny is a very quiet person at the beginning of the series. As a native of Ever Grande, he went around the region of Hoenn to collect his badges to compete in the Hoenn League. However, a road block appears and as a result, Mariah turns him into the Green Ranger. He was terrible just like the Green Ranger in MMPR and the Dragon Ranger in Zyuranger, destroying the rangers and the world at all costs. However, when hope was lost, Amii saves him. He and her develop an immortal relationship over time. Pokemon: Sceptile, Vibrava, Shellgon, Lairon, Pupitar, Houndour, Scyther *'Derik Dragonfly': Silver Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger He appears in the middle of the second season to save 2007 from Dawson's terror. He stayed at the Chii Mansion with Amii and Danny. He was the son of the couple and he was very smart, just like Sean. However, he doesn't show it at first. He was a new revelation, similar to the White Ranger/Kiba Ranger in the Power Rangers series. He and Sean began to have a good friendship and soon with the others. However, he did flirt and went out and is still going out with a ranger from the Orre Region. Pokemon: Swellow *'Mewtra': White Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger 1 He was an ancient person that was sealed away at the time Mariah was sealed. He was released by Amii's Abra coin, which caused him to be a great terror. The rangers then realized he wasn't evil and he helped the rangers out on many an occasion. This caused him in Season 3 to get new powers. In the movie, he becomes the White Ranger and continues throughout the series, making him human. However, as a result, he fallen into battle. The rangers had to pick a replacement and when they found an archaeologist to help out, it worked. *'Max Steele': White Mighty Morphin Poke Ranger 2 He was an archaeologist who went to find the ancient ruins of the Sky Pillar. He was chosen by the rangers to replace Mewtra and as a result becomes the White Ranger to defend the planet. However, he was chosen just in time to see Rayquaza assassinated by the attacks of Mariah's superiors. He helped defeat Mariah and Dawson at the end. Arsenal Morphing Devices *'Hoenn Morphers': The Hoenn Morphers are the ones similar to the Power Morphers and the Dino Bucklers. They were used to hold the first six coins of the Poke Rangers. Later in the series, they were used again when they combined it with their ninja powers. They say the name of their Pokemon. *'Pokenizer': Derik's morpher from the future that causes him to morph into the Silver Ranger. *'White Mewtwo Morpher': Mewtra and Max's morpher. Mewtra found his morpher inside the Cave of Origin, which was forbidden to use. However, Mewtra changed sides and used it for good. After he died, Max chose to take over. *'Ranger Changers': Similar to the Doron Changers in Kakuranger. When the rangers lost their powers, Ninpo gave them new morphers and new ninja coins so they can transform into rangers and ninjas! Weapons *'Blade Blasters': The Rangers sidearm. Can transform into either a gun or sword. *'Hoenn Blaster': The Hoenn Blaster or what we know as the Poke Blaster comes from the first five weapons. Later, for example, when Danny and Derik came in, they were added on to the blaster, upgrading it. But, the Hoenn Blaster consists of the first five weapons found all over Hoenn. **'Torch Sword': Jack's weapon **'Pooch Claws': Mika's weapon **'Fin Blaster': Sean's weapon **'Chu Daggers': Jenna's weapon **'Psy Staff': Amii's weapon *'Leaf Dagger': Danny's weapon. Is also used to summon the Treecko Zord. *'Pulse Blasters': Special weapons found in Salamence's cave to destroy the Super Crushers. However, they were rarely used in the series. *'Battlizer': A prototype battlizer which gives Jack a super amount of energy in order to defeat his foes. *'Super Poke Mode': An upgrade to the Poke Rangers. Somewhat similar to the Dino Mode in DinoThunder. *'Steel Wings': Derik's weapon. Can be used as a staff, wings, or tonfa-like weapons. *'Ninja Swords': The rangers carry these when they are ninjas, but they also used them to fight the most vicious monsters. *'Poke Kiryoku Bazooka': A Powerful Cannon that the rangers store their ranger energy and a powerful burst wipes out the monsters. *'The Sword of Light': The sword that could pierce anything in the darkness. Known as the strongest sword to bring peace and purity to one's planet. *'Ninja Swords': Swords used to combat in their ranger forms when they fight the ninja monsters. *'Super Ninja Mode': Similar to Super Poke Mode. *'Kuto': Kuto is Mewtra/Max's dagger that is similar to the White Ranger's Saba. However, it talks telepathically and not verbally. *'Metallic Armor': Special armor for the rangers that is used. Gives them more power. Episodes Season 1 Themes taken from: Power Rangers Season 1, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger 1. Pilot: Day of the Tomb Part 1 2. Pilot: Day of the Tomb Part 2 3. Hell Driller's Assault (AKA The Quest for the Poke Weapons Part 1) 4. Revive, Poke Weapons (AKA The Quest for the Poke Weapons Part 2) 5. All Powered Up 6. Green Problems Part 1 7. Green Problems Part 2 8. Green Problems Part 3 9. Green Problems Part 4 10. Green Problems Part 5 11. The Power of Boomdred 12. Sugar Rush 13. Haunted 14. Salamence Part 1 15. Salamence Part 2 16. Rangers from Kanto Part 1(lost episode) 17. Rangers from Kanto Part 2 (lost episode) 18. Need for Speed 19. The Green Candle Part 1 20. The Green Candle Part 2 21. Mariah's Island of Illusions Part 1 22. Mariah's Island of Illusions Part 2 23. Baseball Season 24. Slyther: Scythmourai's Brother 25. Pink Rangers in a Bottle (lost episode) 26. Tricked or Treated 27. The Cloysterizer 28. The Purr-fect Child 29. Return of an Old Friend Part 1 30. Return of an Old Friend Part 2 31. Itsy Bitsy Ariados 32. The Bellosoms of Life 33. Egg-Xactly 34. Sisterly Love 35. The Battlizer 36. Super Poke Mode 37. Ressurection 38. Sean's Crisis 39. Golden Dreams 40. Implosion 41. My Man Freddie 42. Flashbacks and Memories 43. My Life, My Rules 44. Doomsday Part 1 45. Doomsday Part 2 Season 2 Themes from MMPR Season 2, Gosei Sentai Dairanger 46. The Mutiny Part 1 47. The Mutiny Part 2 48. The Mutiny Part 3 49. Trading Relatives: Dawson's Style 50. Save Our Souls 51. Brother's Keeper 52. A Ranger From Orre Part 1 53. A Ranger From Orre Part 2 54. Cardnapped! 55. Mewtra's Romance 56. Rangers from Johto Part 1 57. Rangers from Johto Part 2 58. Silver Light Part 1 59. Silver Light Part 2 60. A Storm is a Brewin' 61. A Reel Great Fish Story 62. Dawson's Company 63. Revenge of the Monsters 64. Paparrazi Problems 65. Danny's Journey Part 1 66. Danny's Journey Part 2 67. Danny's Journey Part 3 68. Danny's Journey Part 4 69. Operation: Kill the Dittoganger 70. Makicho Man Part 1 71. Makicho Man Part 2 72. The Junior Year Blues 73. Amii in 1932 Part 1 74. Amii in 1932 Part 2 75. The Battle for the Homecoming Queen Title 76. Beware Werehyena 77. The Bitch is Back Part 1 78. The Bitch is Back Part 2 79. The Bitch is Back Part 3 80. Amii's Birthday Bash 81. The Sword of Light 82. Hyperactive 83. Storybook Poke Rangers 84. Fighting For Food 85. Sing My Prisoner, Control the People 86. Petals of Doom 87. The Test of Endurance 88. The Break-Up Spell 89. Heaven is Shining Part 1 90. Heaven is Shining Part 2 Season 3 Themes from MMPR Season 3, MMAR, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger 91. Shinobi Quest Part 1 92. Shinobi Quest Part 2 93. Shinobi Quest Part 3 94. Shinobi Quest Part 4 95. How Dawson Stole Christmas 96. What Side Are You On? 97. Heartaches 98. Legend of the North Wind 99. Mika's Masquerade 100. Space: The Epic Frontier 101. Love For Sale 102. Danny the Murderer 103. The Punishment Sisters 104. The Female Warrior's Flaming Oath 105. Jenna's Choice 106. Changing of the Zords Part 1 107. Changing of the Zords Part 2 108. Ninja Rangers from Rara Von Part 1 109. Ninja Rangers from Rara Von Part 2 110. Ninja Rangers from Rara Von Part 3 111. Awakened by Terror! Mind Control 112. Officer Jenny: An Apparition 113. The ESP Girl's Prayer 114. Friends Forever Part 1 115. Friends Forever Part 2 116. Metallic Rangers Part 1 117. Metallic Rangers Part 2 118. Metallic Rangers Part 3 119. Accidents Happen 120. It's Demolition Time 121. Overtech Quest Part 1: Jenna's Journey 122. Overtech Quest Part 2: Amii's Journey 123. Overtech Quest Part 3: Derik's Journey 124. Overtech Quest Part 4: Jack's Journey 125. Overtech Quest Part 5: Danny's Journey 126. The Flashback Assembly 127. Poke Rangers World War Part 1 128. Poke Rangers World War Part 2 129. Prepare for the Final Battle 130. Prophecy Fulfilled External links Preceded by: None Succeeded by: Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive Category:Fan Fiction